Forget-Me-Not
A short story about Third-Light made by Day! Third-Light belongs to Enigma, and this story was made by me. Don't steal any of these! Thank you and enjoy! ---- The burning sun blazed the land, its harsh glare seeming to burn the ground itself, evaporating the very moisture from the dirt. Dry shrubs rustled noisily in the burning heat of the sunset, the wicked branches sticking up to the sun like pleading talons, begging for the heat to stop as they shivered violently. Still, the sun blazed, rays of light tracing the ground like lines of fire, light and heat covering the entire land. A burnt corpse was lying on the dusty ground, the face of a FlameWing with his eyes crusted closed, face in a screaming snarl. Slowly, the heat, the burning glare of the sun faded to cold numbness, brushing away the heat with its cold, biting touch. Suddenly, just like that, the heat was gone. The blazing, fiery ball of a sun vanished. The shrubs peacefully stopped, before reforming into frostbitten sticks. The lines of firing heat simmered and hissed down to pelts of snow lacing the ground. Frost and snow drifted along the ground, cold coming in hurriedly to replace the heat. Instead of air that held the heat within came the rustling wind, hard, bitter flakes or snow and hail pelting the air, freezing and chilling. Bloodied snow speckled the ground, leading to a cold, beaten body of a TrickWing, the ice and cold preserving her beauty as blood pooled around her long dead body. Everything started to drift into another, to burning bodies, crying for help, crying for the pain to stop, to screaming dragons in the cold, screams mixing with everything, bodies covered in strange diseases, openings in their bodies like holes in the carpet. Finally, the small, frail body of a dragonet, looking like she just came from an egg, laced the ground, her pitiful eyes large, looking like the same dragoness that he saw. Third-Light woke from the terrible nightmare, his voice in an alarmed shout as he jolted up, banging his head on the short ceiling of the cave, giving a short yelp. The hybrid rubbed his head ruefully, flinching a bit at the dream that lingered at his mind, gritting teeth as he tried to shake it away, wrapping his head in his arms and huddling onto the cold, rocky ground of the cave, shivering with fear and grief. Stop it, make it ''stop ''please I don’t want to see them! I don’t want to see them! I DON’T WANT TO SEE THEM! Silence filled his mind. It stopped. The pain stopped. Third-Light let a shuddering sigh leave his mouth as he ruefully stepped from the crevice of the small cave, his neck throbbing as he tilted it towards the high moons in the sky, glimmering like mirrors. He let his body lie on the ground, soft, delicate grass itching his underbelly like soft fire. The hybrid bit his tongue, looking at the moons, which looked like eyes. Eyes of the heavens. Eyes judging me. Eyes like mirrors, reflecting how I shouldn’t be here to begin with, eyes that are disappointed in me, his mind whined. He reflected on the first thought, looking at the moons, which were soft and hard as a bitter kiss. Eyes of the heavens. Well then, heavens, how’s Rabbit-Foot? What about Ash? Maybe mother and father? Maybe Broken-Mirror. Maybe all of them, he thought, looking at the sky with such sorrow, sorrow about watching dragons die around you, watching friends and family go, while you were still around this miserable world. Sorrow that you couldn’t join them up in the heavens, where all your pains are forgotten in the big, grand place in the sky. As with thoughts, the thoughts of such negativity, of such sadness, tears dropped after each one, some rushing others as they sprinkled the grounds like his own little bits of liquid moons, glimmering as a pearl, yet hard as a diamond. Turning his tear covered face towards the sky, gritting teeth from the pain of the past, Third-Light watched the stars and the moon turn into delicate lights, beautiful, delicate lights of beauty and pain, lights from the heavens, gateways for the sky to view the world that he wasn’t supposed to stay on. “If you do see them, please. Please tell them I’ll never forget them. Will they forget me? Probably. But...I love them. Please...don't let them forget me. Please..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Genre (Short Story)